


Dos Sílabas

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Dai sólo es un niño lindo, Fluff, M/M, Relación madre e hijo, Un toquecito de Shikirikka, Viñeta, familiar, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Dai llama a Rikka “mamá” por accidente.





	Dos Sílabas

**Author's Note:**

> En mi trabajo estaban hablando sobre el día de la madre y esto se dibujó en mi cabeza.
> 
> (El Shikirikka fue super inevitable, cuando me di cuenta ya lo había escrito) 
> 
> Disfruten.

**.**

**.**

De preguntarle a Dai si habría considerado convertirse en un ídolo, diría que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza. Las cosas sólo se dieron, que seguían cambiando para él, y poco a poco había ido adaptándose… Por fortuna, no estaba solo.

Tsubasa lo arrastró descaradamente a todo ese embrollo (y se lo agradecía) y había sido un apoyo bastante reconfortante, estar acompañado de alguien que ya era tan familiar en su vida dentro de ese mundo le generaba alivio. También, estaba Shiki, una persona de la que había aprendido mucho y que, a su manera, había estado cuidando de él más que en su rol como líder. Y, no menos importante, contaba ciegamente con Rikka…

La primera vez que se encontró con Rikka, en aquella situación particular, figuró sorprendido por su presencia. Llegó a intuir que este era, por su apariencia, soberbio y hábil… Pero se equivocó considerablemente, era todo lo contrario. Amable, paciente, cuidadoso, preocupado por otros, dulce, dedicado… Cualidades que, si bien eran simples y deberían estar en todos, a Rikka le calzaban maravillosamente. Y por si fuera poco, era este quien más había estado cuidando de él… Si, como _una madre_.

En cierto día, mientras estaban como grupo ocupándose de su agenda, Dai pensó que efectivamente Rikka era una madre para él y Tsubasa (El caso de Shiki era bastante diferente, pues si ellos eran los hijos a este le tocaba el papel de padre trabajador y _esposo mimado_ ). El pensamiento le avergonzó, por supuesto, mas ni siquiera se atrevió a negárselo a sí mismo. Intentó espantar eso de su cabeza, sintiendo su rostro calentarse, distrayéndose con su actividad. Rikka, quien estaba cerca, le dedicó una mirada incrédula al verlo tan rígido… Por supuesto que se dio cuenta de que algo le incomodaba.

Aquel pensamiento frecuentó  varias veces su cabeza (cada que Rikka le ofrecía una taza de café, le preparaba de comer, lo aconsejaba afectuosamente, le brindaba apoyo con la más mínima cosa y mucho más) pero no salió de ahí… Hasta que, por accidente, las palabras se escaparon desvergonzadamente de su boca.

-Gracias, _mamá_.-

Le tomó a Dai unos pocos segundos darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta y, lo más grave del asunto, siendo completamente audible para Rikka. El terror lo golpeó en seguida y la vergüenza no se hizo esperar, la sensación era muy incómoda. No podía creer lo que estaba pasado ¡Tenía que ser tan descuidado! Ahora, sólo deseaba que la tierra lo tragara y lo escupiera en otra galaxia si era posible (consecuencia de las películas extrañas que había estado viendo con Tsubasa)

Se encontraban ambos en una sesión fotográfica para cierta revista conocida y, como siempre, Rikka lo apoyaba con todo lo que podía. En ese momento, lo que le llevó a cometer tal error, Rikka acababa de pasarle algunas cosas que debía llevar. Dai era un muchacho educado y, por lo que ahora nota, distraído -tonto- también. Era tal la pena que ni siquiera podía desviar su mirada de la expresión pasmada de Rikka.

-De nada, _hijo mío_.-

Y la sonrisa radiante que le dedicó Rikka sustituyó sus sensaciones inquietas por una calidez agradable en su corazón… La satisfacción de haber hecho feliz a _su madre_.

**.**

**.**

Más tarde por la noche, cuando su cena terminó (Rikka se había destacado muchísimo preparándoles todo un banquete) este permanecía a solas en la modesta cocina terminando de ordenar. Lucía sonriente, incluso tarareaba melodías alegres que al azar se le pasaban por la mente, y Shiki estaba bastante curioso…

-Dime, ¿Me perdí de algo?-

Luego de observarlo disimuladamente por un rato, al encontrarlo cuando dejó su estudio, Shiki se le acercó hallando la oportunidad de preguntárselo. Rikka fue tomado fuera de base y luego dejó escapar una risita. A Shiki le dio más intriga.

-¿A qué te refieres?- indagó, fingiendo algo de inocencia.

Shiki lo observó por un momento, recordando su actitud alegre que había mantenido desde que volvió con Dai, parecía como si flores de colores lo rodeaban y, conociéndolo lo suficiente, sabía que algo en particular había sucedido que le trajo tanta felicidad (muy en el fondo se sentía algo celoso por ello)

-Brillas.- resumió sus pensamientos en una sola palabra. Dio un paso al frente y colocó delicadamente una mano sobre la mejilla de Rikka, percibiendo su suavidad y calidez.

Rikka permaneció en silencio, sonriendo todavía, y cerró los ojos aferrándose al contacto. La felicidad en su rostro era indiscutible, se sentía sumamente afortunado por la familia que ganó y de quienes ahora gozaba su cariño.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?- Shiki aún tenía muchas ganas de saberlo.

Otra risita soltó Rikka y abrió los ojos mirándole fijamente, casi persuasivo.

-Es un secreto entre madre e hijo.-

Shiki no supo qué decir ante aquella inesperada declaración y, cuando se dio cuenta, Rikka ya se le había escapado, podía escuchar su risa a través del pasillo. Por supuesto, fue tras él…

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! justo estoy subiendo esto desde mi trabajo porque he tenido muchos problemas con la electricidad así que perdonen si por algún error. 
> 
> Hasta la próxima.


End file.
